conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2030 Contact Incident
The 2030 Contact Incident was allegedly declared among scientists and humanity as the most important and history changing events in human history. On the night of January 1st, 2030, New Years Day, a large unidentified flying object entered the Earth Space Security Zone, disregarding space agencies orders for identification and entered Earth's atmosphere. The space craft parked itself above Geneva, Switzerland and hovered for approximately one month in total silence. No contact could be made for exactly 30 days between human governments and scientists and the space craft and no other craft exited the space craft. Contact & Communication On the day of February 1st, 2030, the space craft began to broadcast a message on all of Earth's satellite signals, radio signals and other broadcast systems. Internet services, television broadcasts, radio signals and all forms of communication were hijacked and began to send a written and audio message in an unidentifable language while also on internet and television broadcasts, video message of various subjects regarding science and biology, showing star systems, celestial bodies, constellations, DNA strands, genes, human anatomy, evolutionary patterns and soon followed by video of past human events in history starting with World War I and up until recent events. Video included scenes of the greatest human atroscities as well as the greatest human accomplishments. The broadcast ends with what appears to be an extraterrestrial biological entity, grey in color, with a large head and large black eyes. The screens fade to an alien symbol and then go black and return to normal. Following a week long decoding process, researchers put together a message as follows: "Human beings of the planet Earth... we have watched and monitored your species for several millennia. Like you of today, we reached out and searched the skies for life similar to ours. We noted your planet as possible for sustaining life and visited your world. We have watched your species grow and change through your advancements, astroscities and accomplishments. We have watched you in the passed one hundred and twenty Earth years as you come closer to your own annihilation. Each passing generation of your species has brought further death, damage and as you have developed weapons and technology of greater power you now have the capability of exterminating your own species from existence. While we see the good in your species and the long way you have come, we find it necessary now to make our already suspected presence known to not just your governments but to your entire peoples before you do destroy yourselves. We come with the goal of aiding your species into its next era, noting you have achieved interstellar travel and have begun to colonize other systems. We are here to make it known to you, that your species is not alone in this universe. We also come to provide guidance, to ensure your species survives in the great unknown, to you, the universe. We also find it necessary to make our presence known, to secure our own species from harm. Your species has a long way to develop in your ideologies as your world remains fractured into individual entities rather than united as one species. This fracturing is deemed threatening to our home worlds, especially as you come closer in your travels to our own star systems. We must make it known that while we are here to guide you, that no human vessel shall come to our star system and the information we share with you shall be limited until you have developed further as a species. Any aid we provide is given to your species as a whole, and not to any specific fractured entity. Before our vessel departs, we require that each leader from each fractured entity meet in this location to which we shall distribute our first set of aid and guidance. All shall receive equal and fair information to ensure your species as a whole advances together. We also ask that no aid we provide be used in aggression against another entity or peoples of your species. You shall have 48 Earth hours to assemble your leaders in the city you call Geneva." Union of Everett On December 31st 2010, Union of Everett Space Authority security vessels detected a large unidentified object entering the human Solar System headed towards Earth. The craft arrived within the Earth Space Security Zone and disregarded various space agencies orders to halt and identify itself. Everetti security vessels followed the craft to its resting place, hovered above Geneva, Switzerland. The Paranormal Control & Investigation was alerted to a Code Purple Alert 1 began scans of the vessel. The vessel was detected to being shielded by an advanced energy shield. Throughout the month of silence, Everetti scientists and PCI agents worked with United Nations space researchers and various other world governments and agencies in attempting to communicate with the vessel. On February 1st Everetti civilian internet was hijacked by the broadcast communication from the vessel along with the rest of the world and Everetti military satellites and internet were also breached. For another week after, PCI researchers worked to decode the written and audio messages. The audio was later found to be a mathematical code while the written language was recognizable in many but not all symbols used by Everetti military internet, which was reverse engineered from UFO technology. Allied States The Allied States of America attempted to gain communication with the spacecraft several times, but to no avail. Advanced SETI signals were sent to the spacecraft from a forward operations post in Geneva, with no response until 1 February 2030. The message broadcasted by the spacecraft was confirmed to not be of any Earthen language. Scientists and decoders could at no point in time fully understand the message. The Allied States Department of Abnormality and Investigation began a full lingual decode of the language on 7 February 2030. South America On New Years Eve, 2029, the Novo Paraguay Space Colony detected a large, unknown spacecraft entering the Sol System. The Brazil Fleet was armed immediately, and was sent to comprehend it's tragetory. The ship was too fast, and it passed the Colony, and Neptune. Information was relayed to all other South American Stations immediately. After entering the orbit of Earth, the Deep Space Ion Array II was armed, but it would not fire on the ship for unknown reasons. The NWS was raised to Code GREEN for all South American holds. The SASV Guyana was sent to stop the craft before it came too close to the ground, but the ship reached Geneva before Guyana could vetch up with it. The Guyana Fleet was sent to watch and scan it from its hovering position, and the fleet found high levels of unknown creatures. Guyana attempted to gain contact with the craft, but failed many times. When the message was decoded, Grand Marshal Antunes left Sao Paulo straight for Geneva. Earth Convention & Treaty Regarding Extraterrestrial Life & Humanity of Earth Terms provided and set by the extraterrestrial delegation: *Scientific data regarding the alien species known to humans as Reticulans or Greys. **Biological anatomy diagrams of Reticulan species. *Information regarding the home worlds of the Reticulans. **No human vessel shall enter the Hydrus star system. *Medical aid and data for the development of vaccines to cure and prevent foreign extraterrestrial viruses and illnesses harmful to humans. *Computer data for decoding and understanding Reticulan language. OFFICIAL UNITED NATIONS GENEVA CONVENTION ON EXTRATERRESTRIAL & HUMAN RELATIONS *'United Nations Secretary General (United Nations)': "We welcome all nations from around the globe to this history making UN meeting. Some of the nations here are not UN members but nonetheless are here to represent their people and nations to the extraterrestrial visitors. The terms provided must be agreed to by all nations and in accordance with the extraterrestrials requests, this data and information must be provided to all nations and people of Earth and all nations' foreign planetary settlements and colonies." *'Trevor Prince (President of the Allied States)': "Eh... I am sorry to have to say this... but... who the hell said that's what the aliens said? We cannot assume, and I personally think our brightest scientists might not have the knowledge to decode their messages. I cannot, as a representative of the Allied States of America, accept any terms. They might just as well have said they are going to blow us all to pieces, and now we are nodding our heads? I say, we have to make further attempts to establish communication. Also, THIS time is THE TIME our species have waited for for years! If that ship starts to head home, we must follow it! We must gather further information about these aliens and attempt to form some type of alliance. But we cannot do so in our current state - We know nothing." *'Matthew Andrew Dakota (President of the Union of Everett)': "President Prince, the decoding of the message was simple once it was recognized to be a mathematical code. Math is a universal language. As for the message broadcasted and terms set by these beings, I believe them to be simple terms. These beings are well aware of the state our our world and do not want us to bring our problems into their home world. I agree that we should not make an attempt to follow them when they depart nor should we attempt to travel to their stated home world. The message even stated these beings are threatened by us, especially now that we travel the galaxy. They are already willing to provide us all the information we could need about their species and their planets. This is our first contact with them and it is vital we cooperate. In coming time we may have their trust enough and maybe we will be permitted to visit their world." *'Trevor Prince (President of the Allied States)': "Alright, I see your logic, Mister President. The Allied States of America will sign this treaty, however, should these things show any sign of hostility, we will retaliate." *'Enrique Legleseas (UFSA): '"The United Federation of Southern America will sign this treaty. But we must confer with the Allied States, that if they show signs of hostility, we will engage in open combat." See Also *''Contact: 2030!'' - A popular novel which is about the incident. Category:Future World Next-Gen